Supporting Role
by silentnights626
Summary: When Sam joins the workshop of his long time friend Ivy's possible new musical, he's hoping not only to be in the ensamble, but also her leading man.  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I normally write Glee FF. But I also watch other shows (Though you wouldn't exactly know it LOL) including Smash. I'm into this show now so I wanted to try a crack at writing something for it. So okay when he was first introduced I liked Sam for Ivy (I still do as you will read) Because he supports her and is there for her whenever she needs him emotionally and physically. So I thought what if Sam where straight? How would that work? Well if you read you'll find out. (If you don't well... its okay. This is really just to calm me cause I really love their friendship on the show) So here is Supporting Role. Hope ya like it.**

**And Please: Read, Enjoy, and Review (If it moves ya to) :0)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Man" Sam yelled to the cabby as he tossed him his fare and an additional tip. It's hard enough to get a cab in this city when you're a black male. But to find one who isn't a total jerk to you and is polite is a small treat that should easily be rewarded.<p>

With a huff he turned to walk into the studio as he tossed his dance bag over his shoulder. He prepared himself slightly on the cab ride over, and the night before. He even went to bed early, missing the final innings of his beloved Mets. But he still felt them. The butterflies that banged and jumped in his stomach as he opened the street level doors to the building. As he rode the elevator up to the studio he reminded himself "Be cool Sam. She's your friend. She's been your friend for years" he repeated. It still didn't help the sweat the rose to his palms. He wiped them down his sweat pants to dry them, but it was no use. The power of her was just that strong over him. Whenever he knew she was in his vicinity, she had that strong of a hold over him to cause his temperature to rise at the sheer ideal of her being so close.

He stepped off of the elevator and into a hall buzzing with dancers, singers, and writers. "Well at least this I'm used to" he smiled rubbing his hands together as he walked coolly towards the studio. His years on stage and as a member of the chorus had created a sense of home whenever he walked into this situation. It was a reunion he always looked forward to: he and the stage. And even though it was his first love, he was about to see the woman who ran a photo finish to his second. As he walked into the white studio, with its high walls, wooden floors, and great acoustics, perfect for practice, he looked around as a mix of adrenaline, and creativity swirled around him. Yep he was home.

As he walked farther into the room he spotted her. It was a back view of her, but he knew that coke bottle shaped body anywhere. He smiled to himself as he took in her out line. Unable to contain himself he walked briskly over to her, powerless to fight her magnetic pull. He wrapped her in his arm, slightly enjoying the jump she felt at his touch. She turned around quickly, to see just who found himself so familiar with her to just wrap her up in an embrace.

"Sam" She smiled as her big blue eyes met his. As smile instantly sprouted up from her lushes pout, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Ivy" he sighed burring his face into a mix of her sweet smelling shoulder and a tuff of blonde hair. Her scent reminded him of fresh berries.

"Oh my gosh" she squealed pulling back from him to get a better look at her long time friend. They'd literally seen each other grow and mature since they were eighteen, from a naïve girl, fighting to get from under her mother's shadow, and a young black kid who had to physically fight constantly because of his love for all things Broadway to the adults, and seasoned performers they were looking at now. "What has been?" she questioned still seeing a hint of that boy in his large grin.

"Since Chicago" he chuckled as the memories of the particular production ran through his thoughts. All of the rehearsals, and nights out after, mixed with all of the things he never got to say to her. "You look good" he sighed taking her in. Her body still as firm and tight as the first day he laid eyes on her.

"That's right" she smiled. He could only hope some of the great memories he was just reliving were on her mind as well.

"Well Ivy, who is this" a sharp British accent cut they're reunion short. Sam turned his head quick to find a taller man, with a messy razor cut, and a scruffy beard, both peppered with gray, standing over him. He donned all black, as he looked expectantly at his friend with his arm folded across his chest. Sam instantly wrinkled his forehead at the tone of this man, who somehow just by his being there, he had already offended.

"Oh Derek" Ivy smiled excitedly "This is my friend Sam Strickland. Sam this is Mr. Derek Wills, the director of Marilyn" she grinned, in a way Sam had seen before. It was a way that she smiled whenever she was smitten by someone. A way that she'd never smiled at him, although he'd hoped one day to change that. "Derek this is my old friend Sam who-"

"Get ready Ivy" Derek snapped, abruptly cutting her off, while eyeing the hand she left carelessly on Sam's shoulder. "We haven't got all day" he huffed as he walked over to the large tables in front of the mirrors in the studio, failing to excuse himself, seeming bored and drained by all of the introductions.

"Well he's friendly" Sam said through gritted teeth. He knew that either Derek was just as smitten with Ivy or he was just marking his territory by showing little respect to a chorus boy.

"Oh don't mind him" Ivy waived off still eyeing the back of the taller man in black as he riffled through some papers on the table. "He's just… cranky"

"Yeah I guess" Sam shrugged walking towards the bar to place his bag down and begin stretching. Although he normally would tell a guy like Derek about himself in any other setting, here Derek was king, and he knew that. And as a member of the ensemble Sam's job was to play his role and shut his mouth, although it pained him slightly to do so.

"I'm so glad you're here" Ivy smiled following behind Sam. "It's good to see you"

He smiled brightly at her, as he got his dancing shoes on. He'd missed his Ivy, and was happy to hear that she'd felt the same way. The smile on her face warmed his heart as he gazed up at her.

Suddenly she gazed at the door, something grabbing her attention. Her beautiful smile instantly fell into a slightly panicked scowl as she asked one question. "What's _she_ doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

As he finished tying the lace of his dance shoe into a perfect double knot, Sam looked up towards the door to find a leggy wide eyed brunette making her way into the dance studio, dance bag in hand. The gleam in her eye, and the amazement that read in her smile hinted at one thing: she was new to this process. Sam chuckled lightly remembering what it was like for him entering his first workshop so many years ago. The nerves and excitement that coursed through his body as he entered the studio, with the feeling around him that whatever he was about to be apart of was going to be the start of something fresh and new. In that moment he felt a slight tinge of jealousy for who ever this bright eyed girl was. She was experiencing a rush that it wasn't until he saw her face he knew he hadn't felt in years.

"Why what's wrong with-"he began to question his long time friend, when he looked up to find her storming off towards Bobby and Jessica to voice her concern. Sam shrugged as he rose to his feet to warm up.

He couldn't understand what the big deal was about this girl that would cause Ivy to react in such a dramatic fashion. Sure she was pretty, but obviously green to her surroundings, and as Sam slowly observed, the process in general. During chorography the brunette, who he later found out was named Karen, shined in certain spots, but stuck out like a sore thumb in others. She seemed easily confused by the staging and spacing and at times Sam wondered how she even got invited.

By the lunch break he was sure that Karen wouldn't last the few weeks that was required to pull a viewable showcase of the project for interested investors. What amazed him even more was the fact that during the normal round of lunch time gossip between him and the other dancers, he learned that Karen and Ivy went head to head in a series call backs for the lead role of Marilyn. How could this novice put up such a fight against Ivy when she'd never been on stage before he wondered? He couldn't understand what it was about this girl that made Ivy so unsettled.

That was until vocal portion of the day. He had the fortune of sitting right next to Karen as they learned some of the original works for the possible play including a sweet soft song titled History is Made at Night. And as she sang, Sam's ear was instantly drawn to her clear and powerful voice. He watched as she closed her eyes and rocked to the music provide by studio's piano. In that moment Karen transformed into an instant attention grabber, as she showed off her raw pure talent. Sam couldn't help but to be impressed by her.

"You have a really great voice" he found himself compelled to point out once the initial run through of the song was finished.

"Thank-you" Karen smiled with a slight blush, as if she were surprised to hear of her obvious talent. It was a genuine reaction that made Sam smiled back at her, until he caught a glimpse of Ivy's big blue eyes. She shot him a look indicating that she heard his complement and it was the last thing she wanted or needed to hear. Sam quickly turned forward in his chair, straightening his smile.

By the end of the day, everyone in the studio was exhausted but happy with the material they'd learned. Sam lounged with a group of dancers afterwards including Karen as they packed their bags to head home. They all joked and laughed about the day's events until they saw Derek walk over to Ivy across the studio. Sam quietly observed as Derek stepped into Ivy's personal space, much closer than a star and a director normally speak, when it hit him why he got such an icy reception earlier that morning.

"Huh?" Sue, the leggy brown skinned dancer huffed lightly as she noticed the proximity between Ivy and Derek. "Wonder what they're talking about?" she chuckled sarcastically.

Karen quickly turned her head to catch a glimpse of Ivy girlishly giggling as Derek whispered in her ear. "What you mean Ivy and Derek?" she questioned innocently. "You don't think that they are sleeping together… do you?" she wondered in a concerned tone.

"I seriously doubt there is very little sleeping going on" Sue quickly laughed

Sam normally would defend this kind of talk especially about Ivy. However all the signs where there: the flirtation, coolness towards a male friend. Even now how Derek gently touched Ivy's arm as he walked away indicated that they were indeed sleeping together. Sam sat quietly as he processed this new information. Sure he'd been through loves and losses with Ivy, always being there in the end when they fell apart. But for some reason, finding out that she was seeing him in particular caused Sam's stomach to drop.

He quickly said his good byes to everyone, adding that he would see them tomorrow. He grabbed his bag and headed quickly for the elevators. As he stepped on he heard a small voice sing out to hold the door. He quickly pushed the open door button to find Ivy.

"Hey, thanks" she huffed, which indicated although she had dance and sang all day she still had enough energy to make a dash to the elevators.

"No problem" Sam said quietly look at the metal doors as they shut. They stood in silence as the lights indicating the floor numbers moved from right to left.

"So what do you think so far?" Ivy questioned after a moment of silence.

"I think they really have something" Sam shrugged in non committal fashion "What they have is pretty good so far"

"It really is" Ivy beamed "Thom and Julia are amazing together. I knew this would be amazing when they asked me to do the initial song. You know the one I sent you the link to?"

"Yeah" he smiled "You were fantastic in that by the way"

"Thanks" she beamed.

They stepped out of the elevator and quickly crossed the lobby out into the loud and busy sidewalk.

"Hey Ivy" Sam stopped her feeling compelled to protect her "you and Derek are-"

"Look Sam, I didn't sleep with him to get the role" she huffed in a defensive tone.

"No" he quick jumped in "I didn't think that at all. I just want to warn you to just be careful with him"

Ivy sighed as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Don't worry Sam, I know what I'm doing" she smiled.

"Ivy" a male voice gruffly called to the blonde.

She and Sam both turned their heads to find Derek looking at Ivy. She nodded and began to walk towards the scruffy man. Turning on her heels to faced Sam adding "See you tomorrow" before she reached her intended target

Sam granted her a weak smile and light waive, indicating that he heard her. He watched in silence as the duo walked off in the opposite direction, getting lost in the crowd of pedestrians. "I sure hope you know what you're doing" Sam sighed to himself as he head towards the closest train.


End file.
